1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to timing synchronization for peer to peer devices operating in wireless wide area network (WWAN) spectrum.
2. Background
In a WWAN, all communication between wireless devices goes through the uplink and downlink channels between the wireless devices and the serving base station(s). When two communicating wireless devices are in the vicinity of each other, they can communicate directly without going through a base station. Such direct peer-to-peer communication can enable new types of services and/or reduce the traffic load on the base station.
To avoid interference between peer-to-peer communication and WWAN communication, peer-to-peer communication frames/resources and WWAN communication frames/resources are orthogonalized in time. As such, wireless devices participating in peer-to-peer communication need to be synchronized with each other in their peer-to-peer communication frames. As such, a need exists for synchronizing peer-to-peer communication in a synchronized Long Term Evolution (LTE) network in which evolved Node Bs (eNodeBs) are synchronized.